


Ash n' Rubi

by KeithTheWriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Character, Like...Zero Drama, Or Plot..., Setup, possible series?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:17:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: A series of one-offs involving two characters of my over crowded imaginationAs usual, tell me what you guys/gals think of these two and the idea of them being my main "thing" on this website...maybe...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, probably this is gonna be short...but this is mainly to poorly set up the two main girls in these stories.

"You ever think about...like...how insignificant we are...in the grand scheme of life, babe?"

"...Not particularly...no"

The two women lying in bed were talking in a very stream-of-consciousness fashion, as they were very bored. One woman being much shorter than the other, looked up at the sleepy taller female, who was almost entirely asleep. They weren't exactly married yet...but they want to...it's just the city they live in isn't the most accepting of lesbian weddings and couples etc. 

"Hey, can you go the mirror, shorty?"

"Wait, what?"

"I need you to get my pajama pants, I left them there by accident...

"Ugh...but you're SO comfy..."

"Do it, or you're on the couch for a week..."

"...Fuck"

Slowly, the smaller female, named Ashly, stretched and got up, fixing her bra straps and panties to make sure she had some decency...I mean, cmon...give her SOME credit. The room was nice for a nap, being darkly colored with beige tones. The only sort of decoration being odd movie and video game posters, and a sexual object or two on a counter by the bedside, for easy access. The bathroom was across the hallway, being a boring alabaster white paint, excluding the colorfully out of place rug/mat at either end of the door.

Ashly knew what she was looking for, a nice pair of rococo red (I think that's the name for the color) pajamas, with her waifus name written on the tag in cute, purple ink. The room wasn't too massive, so they weren't hard to find, as there was only a tub, a shower, a toilet, and racks for clothes in case of any various "emergencies". On the rack, is a pair of nice wool red pants, bingo. Ashly reads the tag, it reads "Rubi" with a lipstick design put gently on the side (for flair). Ash grabbed the pants and folded them onto her arm gently, prepping them for the hardcore sleeping Rubi is gonna put them through...hoo boy.

Before leaving, Ash took a look in the mirror, to make sure she was still either actually awake...or even high or something like that. In the mirror, a white-ish feline with blue highlights, rocking some type of corset like affair with some kind of goth design adorning the breast area. She also had a pet collar (it's best not to ask), with a cute personal name tag attached to it...rather exorbitant for something so small. She does a curtsy like pose, then leaves the room, the red pajamas hanging over her wrist.

Rubi was lying in wait for Ashly to return, which knowing her, could be either a second or several minutes...MINUTES! Rubi was about to say "screw this" and fall asleep, but Ashly arrived making a fake horn noise, carrying the pants like they were a sacrifice to some deity like figure, it helped Rubi's ego quite a bit.

"Didn't expect you to be so prompt, Ash.."

"Psh...you know with me, my lady ALWAYS comes first..."

"Not always" Rubi quietly states, causing Ashly to groan with just how awkward that comment was. Ashly climbed back bed, and slipped back into her position lying next to Rubi.

"Why do you still have that collar on?"

"...I like it..."

"Fair enough..."


	2. "Emergency"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be attached to the first chapter, but I decided to make it sepearate, as not that much connects them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and Comments are always appreciated

"BABE!" A loud shout came booming from upstairs, causing Ash to jump out of her chair at the dining table where she was drooping, still only being moderately awake

"What is it, Rubi?" Ashly asked, somewhat sarcastically

"Come up here, NOW!" Rubi shouts

"Okay...okay, keep your shirt on...for now...hehe"

After patting herself on the back for that totally not horrible joke, she saunters slowly up the stairs to their room, and sees Rubi panicking over a pink shirt on the floor.

"Is this the DIRE emergency you were screaming about, hun?"

"It's DISGUSTING!"

"Y know, it's kinda cute when you act like this..."

"Pick it UP, pleeeaase!" She throws her arms in adorable agony down, simulating anger.

"Fine, fine..."

She lightly picks up the shirt, and looks it over...yeah it's hers alright. She then moves it into the clothes basket by the closet to be cleaned later. She then giggles lightly, and makes a tsk noise with her tongue.

"Is that all you wanted, dear?"

"I feel like your mocking me!"

"Cmon Ru-Ru...sit down for a sec.."

Ashly then sits on the nearby bed, and pats the spot next to her, and Rubi begrudgingly sits.

"Listen...I believe you...okay...calm down..." Ash quietly states, almost whispering

"I...uh...I.." Rubi is still a bit flabbergasted by the totally traumatic experience, and can't seem to formulate a sentence very well.

"Listen...don't speak...I'll always believe you...I'm here for you, and I always will be.."

"Oh...okay.."

Ashly then smooches Rubi slowly, and rubs her shoulder tenderly, pats her on the head and stands up.

"I gotta go to work, stay sexy Rubi..."

With that, Ashly leaves, with Rubi still sitting, staring at the spot the shirt used to be on, somewhat both confused, and aroused.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
